


nightmares

by colorlessleopard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Headcanon, Insomnia, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, Karasuno, M/M, Manga & Anime, Night Terrors, No Smut, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sweet, Volleyball, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, other characters mentioned briefly, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorlessleopard/pseuds/colorlessleopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata has a lot of trouble sleeping until a certain raven-haired setter takes it upon himself to help the kid out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: there is a part where Hinata's dream is described a little bit and it might be a little graphic to imagine or just unpleasant to read so sorry if it makes you uncomfortable

_I'm okay. I'm in my bed, the door is closed, and my television is on. Mom and Dad are asleep in the next room over._ Hinata Shouyou thinks as he lays awake in bed at 3 in the morning, his heart pounding.  _I can feel the pillow under my head and the clothes on my body._ He sits up to turn on his bedside lamp and reach to grab his blanket from the floor where it had been kicked away. When had he done that?  _It's raining. The sound is soft enough that I might be able to fall asleep again._  

For a while now, Hinata has been suffering from night terrors, falling asleep shortly before waking again to a panicked feeling in his chest and a fistful of his sheets in hand. Most nights he gets around 3 or 4 hours of sleep if he's lucky. His dreams never stay long, gone from his memory in the morning, but they make sure their sudden appearance does its job. Once he's woken up, it takes him a while to fall asleep again, leaving his fatigued mind the perfect opportunity to think up something new to frighten the boy.

Once his alarm goes off in the morning, Hinata is already waiting for it. He lets the small box buzz for a moment before slamming the button on the top, begrudgingly lifting the dead weight of his body away from the mattress. As he eats his breakfast, he tries to focus on volleyball and what quizzes or tests he has today. Did he remember to pack his lunch? Does he have to babysit Natsu tonight? Where did he leave his shoes? As these thoughts run through his mind, Hinata can't shake the undeniably dreadful feeling of exhaustion from his body, but he'll make it through the day like any other-he has to. 

The day drags on as if it were a year instead of just a few hours. There was a quiz in his math class and Hinata's pretty sure he got a  _negative_ score, though he's not sure how he could've done that. The class was quiet and let's face it, who can stay awake in a situation where math is involved anyway? As volleyball practice approaches, his energy increases just slightly as he thinks of the awesome tosses he knows Kageyama will throw his way. But when practice actually starts, Hinata notices a change in Kageyama's attitude. Any other day, Kageyama would glare at him as soon as they made eye contact, but today he wore a softer expression. It wasn't exactly nice just..nicer. Hinata thinks he's hallucinating and shrugs it off, going about practice as usual. 

When practice ends, Hinata grabs his bike from the rack outside and waits for Kageyama to walk home with him. The air is still damp from the last night's rain and a few dark clouds still linger overhead, making for a rather gloomy afternoon. When Kageyama finally appears, the two walk on in silence. Hinata knows something is bothering Kageyama but he doesn't want to push the issue, knowing full-well it was most likely that Hinata messed up so much at practice. 

"Are you alright?" The question comes out of nowhere. It was so sudden Hinata wasn't sure if it really happened at all, but a quick glance to his right saw Kageyama had definitely asked something, seeing as he was waiting for some kind of answer with a curious expression on his face. Maybe Hinata  _was_ hallucinating because is Kageyama actually concerned about his well-being?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hinata responds, looking down at his feet, trying to avoid the puddles beneath him but more importantly the questioning eyes from the taller boy beside him. 

"No reason." Kageyama chokes out, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. 

They keep walking in silence and the awkward tension is pretty much ripping Hinata apart. Had he done something weird? Did something happen that he didn't know about? Why does he feel like he's missing something? The two get ready to part ways when Kageyama says something else that surprises Hinata. 

"If you ever need to talk about anything.. let me know. I guess. But only serious things! I don't want you to call me just to say you can't wait for volleyball practice or you don't want to do your homework or something.." 

By now it's Hinata's turn to blush. What's gotten into him? Nothing out of the ordinary has happened in the last couple days so why is Kageyama acting so weird? And since when is their relationship one of those "I'm here for you if you need me, bro" kind of deals? 

"Uh.. okay?" he says and waves a goodbye before riding his bike the rest of the way home.  _That was weird._ He thinks.  _Does he really mean that or is he just trying to make fun of me? I wonder what's gotten into him._

The rest of the night goes routinely. Hinata eats his dinner, does his homework and takes a quick shower before sinking into his bed, earlier than the nights before. As soon as his head hits the pillow, his eyes shut and he drifts asleep, thankful for some kind of rest. His dream is that of an apocalypse. He's running through a wood desperately trying to find his family, knowing he lost them somewhere. Behind him is a group of the dead in the double digits and he has no weapons readily available. He keeps running until he can't seem to get far enough away and his steps become shorter and his breathing more difficult. He stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him. A camp. Only it doesn't exactly look like a camp anymore. There's blood and body parts and somehow he feels he knew these people. Was this his camp? Why did he leave his family and what can he do now other than scream and cry out his loss and run straight into the oncoming herd? Suddenly there's a weight pressed against his leg and he grabs it before raising it to his head and--

Real Hinata jolts upward in bed and gasps for breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looks around and quickly starts naming what he can see and feel in his dark room.  _There's the door. The hallway light is still on. The clock says 11:28._ He looks out his bedroom window to see his neighbors just getting home from a long day at the office.  _Society is still in tact. There are no zombies and my family is fine. Everything's okay. I'm okay._

For a split second he remembers Kageyama's words, " _If you ever need to talk about anything.. let me know.."_ and almost reaches for his phone to call him. Would this be considered serious enough to wake the King? No, he'd probably just think it's stupid. He decides against this and lays back down in bed, hoping to maybe get lucky enough to fall asleep again. He doesn't need anyone knowing he doesn't sleep well anyway, it'll ruin his tough guy reputation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is awkward and doesn't know how to tell Hinata he watches him a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i literally hate this chapter lmao it's not what i wanted but i felt like i needed to update so here enjoy the product of 3 days worth of my anxiety and frustration  
> \----  
> all comments, kudos, suggestions, and criticism are accepted and appreciated <3

He didn't fall back asleep. He managed to finally drift off for a few minutes until his alarm woke him, but that doesn't really count. After Hinata's nightmare of the apocalypse, something else kept him awake rather than his overactive imagination. As much as he hates to admit it, Hinata reached for his phone more than once last night with the possible intent of calling Kageyama, but the later it got the worse he felt about waking him. Why did Kageyama offer such a thing if he's never really been big on showing his affection to, well.. anyone?

Deciding to finally shake the idea from his head, Hinata got up and ready for yet another restless day. By the time after school practice rolled around, he had put some thought into what he was going to say to Kageyama when he got the chance.  _What did you mean the other day when you asked if I was alright? Is there something that doesn't seem alright? Because I am alright, I'm great!_ _Is that too accusing? What if he's just genuinely trying to be nice?_ Okay, he hadn't concluded  **exactly** what he was going to say yet.

As soon as he found Kageyama at practice, his usual grimace returned to his face and he tossed to him about as usual as they come. Kageyama was treating Hinata like normal again and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. They went about practice and today instead of Hinata messing up loads, Kageyama seemed to be the one off his game. Nobody said anything because it was all too noticeable that Kageyama was in a terrible mood already.

They wrapped up practice early and by the time Hinata went outside to grab his bike, Kageyama was already walking ahead, as if he didn't plan to wait for him. Now Hinata was thoroughly confused. First Kageyama acts like he cares about his feelings, then he acts like nothing ever happened, and then he doesn't wait to walk home with him? Hinata must have messed up big time. Hinata took off in a sprint to catch up to his long-legged friend before shouting apologies _at_ him rather than _to_ him.

"Kageyama! I'm sorry I don't know what I did but I don't like seeing you mess up at practice and I thought we always walked home together and I'm confused as to why you're angry at me DOYOUHATEMENOWISTHATWHATTHISIS??" His mind was swimming with thoughts and his mouth was running a mile a minute, spouting nonsense words until a fist was pushing down on the crown of his head, silencing him.

"Dumbass Hinata! I don't hate you!" Kageyama shouted, finally releasing his grip on the ginger hair beneath his fingers.  He let out a sigh before continuing his fast-walk, not caring to explain any further. Hinata stood in place for a minute, watching the back of his head before regaining his thoughts and catching up again. 

"Wait so what's going on then?" Hinata said, still struggling to keep up with Kageyama. Did they always walk this fast?

Kageyama stopped and put a hand on his forehead before letting out another sigh. 

"Hinata, are you sleeping okay?" He said it without making eye contact and his face got noticeably a few shades redder before he lifted his eyes a little to stare at something behind Hinata. 

When Hinata didn't answer immediately, Kageyama got flustered and shot his hands outward with an awkward, "ACTUALLY NEVER MIND I'M SORRY I ASKED I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU"

A lot was happening here and Hinata wasn't quite sure he wasn't dreaming. He stood for a minute and locked eyes with Kageyama before answering. 

"Uh.. yeah? Haha! What's gotten into you Kageyama?" He shot a hand to the back of his head awkwardly. 

"I don't know I just noticed that sometim- actually never mind, forget it!" Kageyama replied with a stomp of his foot before he pushed past Hinata and ran all the way home. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza funny story after I wrote the last "update" I immediately went and typed the draft for this chapter so I could've just updated then but whatever I'll be complicated anyways this is kind of bad and I know I say that about like..all of them? But I mean I wrote this half asleep

When Hinata got home that night, he rushed through his regular nightly routine. Once everything was done, the clock only read 7:16, so he sat on his bed, not quite ready for sleep just yet. He sat on his feet with his knees in front of him, clammy hands running up and down his thighs. His phone lay on the bed in front of him and for a good 10 minutes or so, the idea of calling Kageyama danced around his head. Finally, his hand flew to it and he dialed the number before hesitating over the call button. He hit it.

After a few seconds of a droning dial tone, Hinata was about to hang up, but a different kind of noise filled the other end of the call before he could. From what he could make out, it seemed to be someone breathing rather unusually. This was freaking him out. Just as he was about to speak, a familiar voice sounded.

"H-hello?" It was inevitably Kageyama, thank God. Hinata was beginning to think he had dialed some kind of murderer and they were going to track his phone and come and stab him in the middle of the night and---

"Hinata? Is something wrong.?" Oh. Right he hadn't said anything yet either.

"Are you sure you don't hate me?" He asked bluntly. He took a deep breath in anticipation of the other boy's answer and paid no attention to the rapid pace his heart was beating at.

"Hinata, we've been over this. I-I don't hate you. Is this about today? Because I really don't feel like explaining myself. Not that I have to- to you anyway." Hinata could practically _hear_ Kageyama roll his eyes on the other end of the call, but he proceeded on anyway.

"I just wanna know what I did! I don't remember doing anything and I think it's unfair that you're treating me differently without telling me _why_ ."

A deep sigh could be heard through the phone before Kageyama spoke once more.

"I don't hate you. And I'm not trying to treat you any differently. I just- I.. careaboutyouiguess." The last part was a barely audible mumble but Hinata still caught it. And just to be an ass he said,

"What," A smile creeping onto his face.

"I said I care about you dumbass! I've noticed lately that you seem really, _really_  tired all the time and I don't know why I've started now but whenever I look at you, I see past the cheery, excitable Hinata that everyone knows. I just wanted to ask you if you were sleeping alright and I got awkward about it and I thought maybe it was insensitive of me to bring it up or something I don't know." The end of his confession carried away like he was uncomfortable.

Hinata sat on his bed in confusion. He wasn't necessarily angry or anything, just shocked by the sudden confrontation over something he's never really talked about with anyone else. What should he say? Well he has to say _something_ or else he'll just make Kageyama feel worse. Oh god what does he say how does he talk about it without _actually talking about it_  and how does he let Kageyama know that he appreciates it but also doesn't want to make him uncomfortable this is so awkward!!! Okay play it cool. Don't make this any more uncomfortable for either of you.

"Thank you" ..what? Is that what he meant to say? Hinata smacked himself in the forehead.

"What?" Kageyama said and the panic in his voice was a little too evident.

"I- didn't mean thank you. I mean I did but..I didn't I don't know. To answer your question I guess.. No I'm not sleeping very well but I mean everybody has their issues and this just happens to be one of mine. It's okay though I deal with it alright and I'm not too worried about it I mean I still perform in volleyball right? I know I mess up sometimes but it's really not because I'm tired if anything I feel the most awake during volleyball. Don't worry about me it's okay real--"

"I want to help you."

"Wait what?" Hinata's train of thought completely vanished when he heard the words.

"Would you be willing to let me?" Kageyama said. His voice seemed to be getting stronger and more confident in itself.

"I-I don't know. What do you mean 'help me' I'm so confused how are you supposed to help?" Hinata questioned.

"Just come over to my house this weekend okay? 6 o'clock." Kageyama said and hung up the phone.

Did Kageyama just invite Hinata over to his house for the **very first**  time? And he's interested in _helping him?_  Oh boy. 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i've decided that i'll delete all the personal updates once this chapter gets out there a little bit bc it's just kinda unprofessional (if you're reading after i've deleted them then dw about it :)) i'll keep you guys updated a little bit in the notes of chapters and whatever but yeah  
> \------  
> all comments, kudos, criticism, whatever is greatly appreciated <3 talk to me!!

The weekend came a lot quicker than Hinata had expected. The rest of the week leading up to it, he was surprisingly more relaxed than he should've been, but he was excited nonetheless because A SLEEPOVER AT KAGEYAMA'S HOUSE?!!? He told his mother on Saturday morning that he planned on staying at a friend's house and she didn't seem too worried about who it was, just said, "okay, honey." and left it at that. 

He started his morning with a bike ride and a shower before packing an overnight bag. What do you bring to sleepovers? Ah, okay, um.. pajamas! And,, a pillow? Yeah good. That's a good start. Okay, what else?

When Hinata had finished packing his bag, it was nearly ripping at the seams from how much he had shoved into it. He had packed the entirety of his manga collection, a few CD's, his top 5 favorite movies (he couldn't pick just one), his Nintendo and a handful of games. He seemed to have forgotten the reason he was going to Kageyama's in the first place was to address his insomnia, not to have fun all night playing games and watching movies. 

At 5:30 in the afternoon, Hinata texted Kageyama,

**I'll be over soon.**

and went on his way. 

He got to Kageyama's house at exactly 6 o'clock and knocked on the door excitedly. After a few moments, footsteps were heard behind the door and it swung open, revealing a slightly annoyed Kageyama. Under his breath, Kageyama muttered a small "Who the hell arrives exactly on time these days?" Hinata pretended not to hear it and instead marveled at the inside of the Kageyama household.  _This is where Kageyama eats his dinner._ He thought.  _This is where Kageyama watches tv. This carpet is so soft??_

Kageyama just stood back with his arms crossed, waiting for Hinata to calm down. When he finally did, he led the still annoyingly-excitable ginger to his bedroom. He watched as Hinata made himself at home, dropping his -probably 20 pound- book bag onto the bed and throwing his shoes by the door. 

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Hinata asked awkwardly.

"Well," Kageyama said, "Can we talk about how you sleep? I have a few ideas on how to possibly help it I just wanna be sure." 

"Uh, yeah. Well mostly I think it's just that I have bad dreams that keep me from sleeping. It's not that I can't fall asleep, though sometimes that is the issue, it's just mainly that I wake up after already having fallen asleep." 

Kageyama thought for a moment.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Uh.. probably for the better part of a year." Hinata said and shot a hand to the back of his head.

"Okay." Kageyama said and a knock on the door was heard. It was Kageyama's mother telling them dinner was ready.

~~~

After dinner, the two boys went back to Kageyama's room to watch one of the movies Hinata had brought. They ended up watching a short film about a cat and a dog that keep getting into wild situations like floating down a river in a box (The Adventures of Milo and Otis). Even though he had seen it probably a million times, Hinata still cried twice. 

When it got to be about 8 o'clock, Kageyama began elaborating on his plan to help Hinata.

"Okay so my first thought is that maybe you just need to be super comfortable. Like maybe your mattress is helping to make you restless, ya know? I mean I know it's mostly about your dreams but I thought your outside environment was an influence on it." 

"I hadn't thought about that!" Hinata said and the two began to gather every pillow and blanket they could find. They set up Kageyama's bed into a fortress of fluffy everything.

"Wait where are you going to sleep?" Hinata asked.

"I'll sleep on the floor. It's okay don't worry about me." Kageyama said and Hinata disregarded his concern. 

Once they were all settled, Kageyama on the floor and Hinata hidden underneath the pillows, the two awkwardly said goodnight to each other and silently expressed their hopes this would work.

About two hours later, Kageyama was woken up by the sound of rustling and heavy, panicked breathing. It took him a minute to realize it was Hinata, not used to sharing his room with anyone, and before he could really think, he was on his feet heading towards the bed. 

Hinata felt a shift in the mattress and the absence of a few pillows as Kageyama settled down on the bed beside him. The bed was small, but they both fit comfortably next to each other. Kageyama reached his arm over Hinata and snuggled close to his side, shushing the protests from the smaller boy.

"Kageyama? I'm okay really.." he said before realizing the other boy was already asleep again. He sighed a deep breath and pulled Kageyama's arm closer, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't wake up until morning.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what comes next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh goshhh im so sorry i havent updated in so long! thank you to those who are still reading and enjoying this pos while ive been away! ily all and as always, all comments, kudos, and criticism are greatly appreciated

Sunday morning Hinata woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and the sound of a woman singing softly a few rooms over. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in a room that wasn't his own -and not just any room, it was _Kageyama's_ room. He looked to his left and noticed that the boy was still wrapped around his middle and at some point had rested his head on Hinata's chest. He also noticed Kageyama snores. Like really badly. And he kind of drools a little. 

As carefully as he could, Hinata attempted to escape the grasp of the sleeping giant. Luckily, Kageyama was a heavy sleeper and didn't really notice anything, only shifted a little once re-positioned. Hinata stood from the bed and shook the grogginess from his eyes and yawned contently. Man, did he feel good. He was the most rested he'd been in months and he'd have to make sure to thank Kageyama once he was properly awake and they could discuss the results of their experiment. But first, breakfast.  

Walking into the kitchen was heavenly. Kageyama's mother was standing at the stove with a pan of bacon frying in front of her. She was singing a song Hinata didn't recognize and when she hummed what he assumed were the instrumental parts, he wanted nothing more than to know exactly what it was and to hear her sing it for him every morning when he woke up. He noticed a plate of scrambled eggs and a gallon of milk sitting on the counter along with some fresh fruit in a bowl and a toaster filled with bread ready to be buttered and eaten. Hinata's mouth watered and his stomach made a loud grumbling noise that startled Kageyama's mother. She turned around and only then did Hinata realize just how much Kageyama looked like her. With the same dark hair and piercing blue eyes, there's no way anyone could think the two weren't related. Contrast of Kageyama though, his mother had a small figure and a few freckles dotting across her nose as well as a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. She was stunning. 

"Oh goodness, honey. You scared me. I was just about to come wake you boys anyway. Here, help yourself while I wake Tobio." She said as she finished the bacon and left the room. Hinata grabbed a plate and a glass and dug in before crossing the room to the dining table. In a few moments, Kageyama emerged with his eyes half-lidded and ran a hand through his messy hair. He looked up to see Hinata and immediately darted his eyes away and focused on getting some breakfast. When he was done, he sat at the far end of the table away from Hinata and scarfed down his food without looking up. 

"Thank you for breakfast. It's very delicious!" Hinata said after a few minutes with his mouth full of toast. Kageyama scoffed a little and finished the last of his food.

"Oh you're welcome! It's not very often that Tobio has a friend over. I just got excited and wanted to make sure you enjoyed your stay." Kageyama's mother said and laughed a shy little huff and turned to make herself some breakfast. 

When he was done, Hinata cleaned up his mess and followed Kageyama to his bedroom. As soon as he had seen Hinata sit on the bed, Kageyama took his place on the floor. 

"I think I slept quite a bit. Your room is very cozy and I think the pillows helped a lot too." Hinata said awkwardly as Kageyama just nodded. He looked around the room shyly trying to think of what else to say. "But, uh, I think I did wake up a few times, so I guess the problem isn't solved completely." This grabbed Kageyama's attention a little more and he looked up with the slightest tug at the corner of his lips.

"Well, uh, I guess you'll just have to come back so we can try something else?" Kageyama proposed with a hand at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess so. Haha" Hinata said with an awkward chuckle. Ending their conversation, Hinata began to gather his things and leave when Kageyama said, "hey, why don't you stay a little longer and explain this manga to me." He picked up one with a group of people on the cover who all looked very intimidating but happy at the same time.  

"Okay. Sure." Hinata said and plopped down on the floor beside Kageyama with a smile on his face. 


	6. Author's note/Apology

Hi. I feel like I owe an enormous apology for the ignorance I have displayed in writing this story. I was completely unaware of the fact that night terrors are an actual occurrence for some people (maybe even some of you) and I did not do any research to learn that night terrors and nightmares are two different things. What shed light on the situation for me was a video that Shane Dawson uploaded on YouTube a few days ago with the title "NIGHT TERRORS" and in watching it I felt absolutely terrible. I am so genuinely sorry if I offended anyone and as of now I have changed the title of this work from "night terrors" to "nightmares." Once again, I apologize sincerely and hope that you all continue to enjoy this story. 


End file.
